


You Don't Understand

by yukiines



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, i dont know what this is, i was feeling sad and decided to try and write something sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiines/pseuds/yukiines
Summary: Leave me alone. I'm not worth it, MC.(MORE INFO IN NOTES)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, This is told in Seven's pov, and the dialogue goes back and forth between MC and Seven. I'm currently in Seven's route right now, and I based this off of his conflicted feelings for MC when he stays with her.

"Stay away from me."

Oh god, how could I be so selfish and horrible?

'Stay away from me.'

Because that's exactly what you say to the girl you love. 

But, I deserve it. I deserve this guilt. I also deserved all the times I've hurt. 

I'm a terrible, dangerous person who doesn't deserve to love anyone, or be loved. 

MC doesn't deserve it as well. She needs someone who can love her unconditionally, and keep her safe. Someone who will get old and wrinkly with her.

And I'm not that person. I never will be.

"Seven, why are you avoiding me?"

I'm not avoiding you, MC. I'm protecting you. Just protecting you from the dangerous man I am. So you won't have to suffer.

"Just leave me alone. Stop trying to get close."

I hate myself. I really, truly do, right in this moment. 

"Seven... Are you okay?"

Leave me alone! Stop pretending like you're worried about me. You don't know anything about me, yet you act like you do! You don't understand, MC. You don't understand how I feel.

"I won't ever be okay. Leave me alone."

Just let me be. Don't try getting close or being friendly anymore. Just give up.

"I'm not going to give up on you, Seven."

But it'll just hurt you in the end, MC. Why can't you see that?

"Stop, please."

I'm crumbling. I don't know what to do anymore. She won't leave me alone! 

"I love you, Seven."

Yeah, and I wish I didn't love you. Maybe then you won't get hurt in the end.


End file.
